


Off Hours

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass worship, poorly proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Jack didn't waste any time he had to himself.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Off Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this to tumblr but I haven't done that in so long, I had no idea how to begin so I decided to just toss this over here. Written for a friend whose username keeps changing so idk what to tag him as.

It was rare that Jack got any downtime, even when he was supposedly off work. There was always one crisis or another to deal with, some battle to be had, some fight to be won. For Jack to be well and truly alone was achieved by nothing short than the grace of God. He did not waste the opportunity and sent Gabriel a message as soon as he was alone in his quarters at Overwatch.

_ Get your ass over here if you know what’s good for you _

Predictably, Gabe showed up about ten minutes later wearing fatigue pants and a tight army green shirt that highlighted his bulging biceps and stretched across his pecs.

God, Jack wanted to eat that man alive. 

It must have been evident in his expression because Gabe smirked and sat down on the edge of Jack’s bed without invitation.

“You need something, Commander Morrison?” Gabe asked and spread his legs apart.

“Always, Commander Reyes,” Jack answered thickly before moving to kiss the other man on his smart mouth. 

It wasn’t one of their best kisses. It was too sloppy and hurried for that. They licked and bit and sucked around each other’s mouths while simultaneously trying to disrobe one another. Jack’s time was precious and he did not want to waste a second of it. When he pulled away from Gabe to pull down his slacks, the other’s already full lips were swollen and reddening. Gabe’s eyes were dark but still mischievous and he asked,

“Where do you want me, sir,” because he knew how hard it would get Jack.

“Hands and knees,” he answered without hesitation and gave his hardening dick a quick squeeze. His cock would be reacquainted with the other soon, but first he had to say hello.

Jack pulled down Gabe’s jock just enough so the elastic pressed against his thighs highlighted how round and full the other man’s ass was. He gave a cheek a sharp slap and Gabe looked behind him and growled.

Jack ignored him and spread Gabe’s ass apart. Without further ado, he pressed his face between Gabe’s cheeks and groaned. He loved Gabriel’s ass so much, it felt like heaven. He licked at the pucker, which was already slick from the prep Gabriel did beforehand and his cock throbbed.

Gabe shuddered with ecstasy as Jack continued to lick and slurp at his hole. He ate like he was dying and this was his last meal. His tongue pressed past the rim and Gabe made a high gasp that went straight to Jack’s cock. His whole body felt hot, felt close to the edge just from eating his boy. 

He kept at it, until Gabe started to swear in Spanish and Jack couldn’t help but reach down and give his dick a squeeze. He was wet, just from this, and when he backed away, just seeing Gabe’s hole twitch, seeking more contact, made his dick throb. 

“Jack,” Gabe whined, shameless, as he sought more contact, but that was the furthest thing from his mind right now. Jack pulled out his cock, finally, and started stroking furiously. He gazed at the ass before him and at Gabriel's little hole begging to be filled and a rush of heat spread from Jack’s head to toes as he came far too soon. He ejaculated lines of cum against Gabe’s ass and hole and squeezed his dick a few more times to wring out a few more drops. He still felt hot for it, but with that out the way, he could focus a little more on what Gabriel wanted.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” The other man asked as he looked behind him. His eyebrows were raised and showed how indifferent he was to Jack’s orgasm. 

“Yeah,” Jack said as he caught his breath. “Just give me a second.”

It had been far too long, or else he wouldn’t have lost control like this, and Jack was immensely grateful for SEC because his cock quickly filled with blood at the sight before him and a few seconds was all it took. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest some OW ships below and I might write some more porny drabbles.


End file.
